Drabble on!
by flameretardant
Summary: Matt X Tai - incomplete rough draft of fics. Read only if very bored. PLEASE READ THE A/N at the top!
1. bad first draft of oh wifey! pt2

_**HI GUYS! **_

_**I have a bunch of half-thought out chapters/plot-ideas that I want to save online. I worked on these things VERY sporadically. They're NOT complete. They're NOT what would be finally presented. BUT if you reaaaally love Matt X Tai - READ ON! **_

A/N: Woohoo! I'm so proud – I wrote a willing Taichi (or mostly willing – he was confused at the beginning).

**Hey, that's my job! (Possible 2nd chapter of Oh Wifey!)**

Hours later, I closed the front door as the last of the guests who saw us home from the reception left our private apartment. The large living room was littered with wedding presents, some big, some small – all beautifully wrapped and no doubt expensive.

"Alone at last." I felt the whisper against my ear as Yamato came up to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me flush against him. Oh god. What was he doing?

The whole day, he behaved far better than I expected – instead of the lascivious smirks, he kept his expressions calm and serene, like a bride ought to be whenever we were in company. Sure, he initiated more physical contact than strictly necessary. But they were socially acceptable atleast – asking to hold my arm when we crossed a bridge or pressing closely against me in demure happiness when someone toasted our marriage. _Don't be fooled though,_ I warned myself silently, remembering how he acted the last time we were private – the first time we officially met, no less. I hadn't talked to him more than a minute before I found myself in his arms, sandwiched between a tree and his hard body.

Now it was wedding night and I didn't have the protection of watchful family members anymore. And it was his right to do whatever he wanted to me. _Rather, it's __**your**__ right to do whatever you want to __**him**__,_ I corrected myself.

"I've killing myself the whole day," he groaned. "Forced to behave, forced not to touch you, not even to look at you the wrong way – the only thing that kept me from going mad was thinking of tonight." His lips were kissing a spot under my ears and then I was suddenly turned around to face him.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He croaked. The room was softly lit anyway but I wished it was darker still – the possessive, hungry look in his eyes made me feel entirely too vulnerable and I lowered my face shyly, uncaring at the moment that it was suspiciously like what a new bride did when her groom looked at her.

_Get a hold of youself!_ I decided to lighten the mood, saying playfully, "Hey now! I'm supposed to be saying those things to you." I tried to keep my voice steady and above a whisper but the entire situation was so unnerving that I couldn't help being uncomfortably warm.

"Yes, I suppose you are." I could hear the smile in his voice. He didn't wait for my reply.

"Aaah!" I couldn't help the surprised cry as I was swept up in his arms. By reflex, mine went around his neck and I turned my shocked face up to his. "Wha… What are you doing?" I asked, growing increasingly more uncomfortable as he started to make his way towards our new bedroom.

"It's tradition for a groom to carry his new bride across the threshold when they enter their new home together. We didn't get to do things right because there were too many people around when we entered the house but we can atleast do it properly going into the bedroom."

My eyes widened at his comment. Threshold… carry… new bride…

"Wait what? Then I should be the one carrying you!" I struggled in his arms, trying to get him to put me down. It was one thing to make me blush and drop my gaze from his when he looked at me – it was something else entirely to call **me** the bride when the priest had declared him as mine not hours ago. A man has some pride! I struggled harder.

I guess I was getting to be handful because the next thing I knew, he was kissing me. It started out gently enough, his lips pressing against mine – then it started to become more and more insistent, his tongue against the seam of my lips, asking for entrance and then simply demanding it when I was slow to respond. I barely open my mouth before his tongue forced its way inside, playing with mine and reaching everywhere. All too soon, I felt my body being torn away from the comforting warmth of his arms and lowered onto the bed.

"Noo… don't go…," I couldn't help the protest leaving my throat as my arms tightened around his neck, willing him to stay. He smirked against my lips, but obliged, laying down on top of me to cover my body with his solid frame, pressing my body into deeper into the mattress below with his weight.

We stayed in that position, just kissing. I heard a sexy groan leave his throat and I smiled, knowing it was me who had brought that sound out.

Actually, kissing seemed like too mild a term for what he was doing. I shivered in his arms as I thought of the way his tongue lazily flicking its way in and out of my mouth – at that moment, I shamefully wished it was something else he was pumping into me in that slow, steady rhythm.

_Ready for what?_ I thought apprehensively. He can't mean that we are… that he was going to… that he wants me to… I blushed violently.

"Can I enter you?" His voice had a teasing quality to it but oddly, I didn't mind. He teasingly brushed his member against my entrance, applying just a little pressure so just the slightest tip of his head pressed against my tight ring without entering. I shuddered, remembering the feeling of his fingers inside me just a few minutes before – it had been incredible and I wondered what it would feel like if something larger brushed against that spot inside me. So I turned my red face away, and nodded.

"No. Don't look away." He brought a hand up to my chin and forced me look at him again. "I want to see your eyes as I claim you." I blushed deeply but obeyed, keeping my eyes locked on his as he pushed inside.

**A new kind of "Wife" **

I thought I would be a lot more embarrassed in the daylight hours. But morning had come and Yamato was once again making love to me and the overwhelming pleasure was the pretty much the only thing I could focus on.

"Nnngghh….," The blood rushed to my cheeks as I realized how much noise I was making.

I could feel the heat in my face intensify as I pictured our circumstances. I was in his lap and he was moving inside me, drawing those involuntary, embarrassing sounds from my throat. Worst of all, the bastard seemed to enjoy them and he was doing his best to hear more. His hands urged my thighs further apart as he thrust up violently into me, penetrating even deeper.

"AHhhnnn…." Oh gods… so fu..fulll… he's so big… I let out a long, low moan and clutched his head to my chest. His lips immediately found one of my nipples and started suckling. My black sleeping kimono had fallen off my shoulders long ago and was now bunched at my elbows. The lower half of the silky material flapped uselessly around my exposed legs; I wrapped them tightly around his naked hips as he surged up into me again.

"Taichi...," I heard the insistent knocking at the door but didn't bother to pay attention, completely carried away by the things Yamato was doing to my body.

"huhhuuhuu ... mmmghhh!…." I felt his smirk against my skin as another moan escaped me. He's laughing at me, that bastard. But right now I couldn't care less. All that mattered was the erotic rhythm in which he joined our bodies, claiming me. I know he is supposed to be my wife. I am the **man** in this relationship after all. But what he was doing felt so good that I wouldn't have stopped him even if I could.

Suddenly, someone was barging in through the doors. I turned around in Matt's arms, shocked and baffled to hear my mother in the living room and approaching our bedroom. We had left the bedroom door open last night so I could hear her lecture loud and clear as her short, fast footsteps made their into our bedroom.

"Now see here Tai…," she was saying, "You probably tired Yamato out last night – you were so loud, your father and I could hear it in our bedroom all the way in the opposite wing. You've got to give him a … break." The stern look of motherly concern melted away into complete shock as she saw our positions.

"Oh dear… now that _**is**_ unexpected..." Yamato was dressed in pajama bottoms and I still had my silk black kimono on but there could be no doubt about what he was doing to me.

"Mom! Please!" I yelled and blushed bright red. She quickly stepped out of the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

"Ehmm – breakfast is ready. Come down soon…"

And anyway, ridiculous bridal get-up aside, Yamato really was beautiful, although in a masculine way. His chiseled features looked like they had been curved out of marble. His striking blue eyes were as deep as the ocean. And though I had never seen his body, I remembered how hard it had felt against me when he had trapped me in his arms on our first meeting. I was ashamed to admit it but the feeling of those hard muscles pressing against me forcefully had awoken a desire to _surrender_ in me.

I panted when he suddenly lifted his head away from me and then smiled down at me.

"Look where we are, Taichi."

I looked. He was right outside the doorway, about to enter.

"Once I carry you in, you're mine," he declared so simply that I forgot to argue that it would be the other way around since I was husband. He kept his eyes locked on mine as he stepped inside the bedroom, the look in his eyes was possessive and filled with wonder at the same time. As if he couldn't believe we were here. I felt my eyes flutter shut as his mouth once again covered mine.


	2. Junjou Romantica

_**HI GUYS! **_

_**I have a bunch of half-thought out chapters/plot-ideas that I want to save online. I worked on these things VERY sporadically. They're NOT complete. They're NOT what would be finally presented. This is a Jounjou Romantica Fic - AkihikoxTakahiro  
><strong>_

I like Junjou Romantica but it really creeps me out that there is such a huge age difference between Misaki and Usagi – I wrote this plot-bunny thinking about what it might be like if Usagi had some experience with Takahiro – it still follows the cannon that Usagi ends up with Misaki. But a lot of the time, it follows the what-if scenario of Takahiro/Usagi

Takahiro & Akihiko

Takahiro is walking home one night from his work at the restaurant where he works as a waiter. He is followed out by a bunch of thugs who decide to drug him & rape him. Akihiko knows how dangerous neighborhood can be & always follows Takahiro as he goes home from work. He manages to run off the thugs. The thugs asked Takahiro to have a drink with them inside & he said "sure." – but they laced the drink.

"Nnnnn…"

"Takahiro!" Akihiko couldn't keep the panic out of his voice as he dropped down beside the raven haired man. Takahiro's face was flushed; he was panting and barely coherent. What did those bastards give him?

"U-Usagi san…"

'Well, atleast he's present enough to realize who I am.' But that thought did little to calm Akihiko. He rose to his feet and pulled up Takahiro with him. He knew the smaller man wouldn't be able to stand on his own and wrapped his arms firmly around his friend's slim waist. He could feel Takahiro's breath on his collar bone, his slender hands clutched at the front of Akihiko's shirt.

Akihiko stiffened as he felt the first tiny kiss pressed against his neck. A shiver went through him as Takahiro murmured his name into his throat. He brought one shaky hand up to the brunette's chin & tilted it up so he could look into that lovely face.

Akihiko felt a jolt to his groin as his blue eyes met Takahiro's deep brown eyes. They were glazed over with desire.

"Ahh…nnnnnn… Usagi san…," Takahiro started rubbing up against Akihiko. The blonde knew that the brunette didn't understand what he was doing but that still didn't stop him from hardening as he felt the slender body rub against him in all the right places.

"W…What's happe… ning… ? Why d…do I fee…feel so hot?"

It dawned on him what those bastards must have given Takahiro as he felt the heat coming off the brunette. Some kind of a date-rape drug obviously.

He felt the slender hands unclench from the front of his shirt; one hand wound around his neck, the other pulled his face down as Takahiro smashed his lips into the blonde's.

Akihiko eyes widened in shock for a second as he felt Takahiro's mouth moving against his own, trying to coax him to join in.

This is what he had been dreaming of for years…

A growl left his throat and he could barely control himself as he shoved the dark-haired man against the rough wall; he grabbed Takahiro's hips in his hands and lifted him up so that the brunette could wrap his legs around Akihiko's waist. He forced his tongue past the soft barrier of Takahiro's lips and mapped the insides of his mouth. He ground their erections together and smirked triumphantly as Takahiro let out a sob of relief against his mouth.

Yes. This is what he had been dreaming about for years. Tonight, he would finally have what he had been waiting for.

_But do you want it like this?_ Screamed the still rational part of his brain.

_He initiated it! He CONSENTS! He WANTS it_! Another, louder part of him argued back.

_He is DRUGGED!_ Akihiko decided he hated the rational part of his brain.

But it had made an argument he could not contest. No matter how easy it would be to take Takahiro now, Akihiko knew that it was wrong. He pulled his mouth away from the soft lips he had been plundering and tried to pull away completely.

"Nooo…Noooo!" The brunette's legs stayed in a vice-like grip around his waist and his hands reached up to draw the blond's mouth back to his own. Akihiko resisted and pulled further away instead. Fat tears began to roll down Takahiro's face.

"Usa-Usagi-san…..p.…pleaseeeee… It felt soooo goooooddd…." Takahiro buried his sobbing face into Akihiko's solid shoulder, both his arms wound around the blonde's neck.

Akihiko growled in frustration. How could he endure this and still do the right thing? It was one thing to put Takahiro's interests first when the shorter man sighed over a woman and called Akihiko a 'good friend'. It was a completely different situation when he was practically begging Akihiko to take him.

Ok – atleast he could start by getting the brunette off the streets where any thug could come by and molest him in his vulnerable state. He shifted Takahiro in his arms so that he could carry him to the car, his mouth working at Takahiro's lips to calm him down and make him easier to carry. The shorter man sighed in relief as he felt the mouth return to his own.

Akihiko deposited Takahiro in the passenger seat and belted him in; as he tried to pull away, Takahiro's sobs began again and he had to use force to pull himself away from the brunette's grasping fingers.

In his condition, Takahiro couldn't get out of his seatbelt and it was a relief too because the whole way home, he pleaded and begged for Akihiko to help him, sobbing over and over that he needed something, that he was too hot. He leaned over as far as he could and rubbed his face up against the blonde's shoulder.

By the time they reached Akihiko's apartment, the blonde's resolve had faded away. If this was what his friend so desperately craved, then who was he to deny it?

It was Takahiro's first time & no matter how much the brunette cried for him, he would not do anything to hurt this man who was so precious to him. He took his time in preparing him gently & then

Takahiro awoke with the worst headache he had ever had in his life. The blinds were drawn but thin ribbons of light still streamed in & hurt his eyes. It took him a minute to figure out he wasn't in his own bed – but anything more concrete was beyond him. He lay back down for a second content to wait for this pain to go away before a horrifying thought entered his brain.

MISAKO!

Takahiro sat straight up, ignoring the dull pain in his lower back & began fumbling around for his glasses. He realized he was in just his boxers, but didn't waste time trying to find his clothes – instead he stumbled out of the bed & quickly headed for the door.

Just as he was about to turn the knob, someone on the other side pushed it open & slammed him in the face with the door.

"Owwwwww…," Takahiro stumbled back for a second, holding his forhead where he had been hit and was surprised but relieved when he saw Akihiko walk in. Ofcourse, he was in Akihiko's bedroom! He'd been in here several times before but between the headache and hyperventilating about Misako, he'd failed to notice that detail.

"Usagi-san! What am I doing here? Was I here all night? Where's Misako?"

Akihiko raised his eyebrow. He didn't remember anything? That wasn't such a surprise. After all, whatever Takahiro took last night was obviously really strong. He didn't know what the side-effects could be.

He had to smile as he looked the shorter man over. There was a large red imprint of a door on his forehead, his glasses sat askew on his nose, cheeks flushed with worry and wearing only his boxers. Akihiko's heart broke knowing that he wouldn't wake up to this sight every morning. But he quickly pushed the thought away. There were more important things to deal with right now.

Better answer the most pressing concern first. "Misako's here – I went and picked him up last night after I brought you here. He's sleeping in the guest room."

Takahiro visibly relaxed. The guy was such a great friend – it must've been a rough night for Akihiko to have to bring him here. Strangely though, he couldn't remember anything about it. Hopefully Akihiko could fill him in.

"So did we go out drinking after work last night or something?" They didn't do it often but if either of them was feeling particularly low, they would call the other up & go for a quick drink at a bar near Takahiro's waiting job. He'd never had more than one drink during these hang-outs and they always ended in half an hour because he knew Misaki was at home alone. Had they just over-done things this time?

Akihiko could feel a headache coming on. Telling Takahiro the truth of what had happened last night was out of the question.


	3. cliche bodice ripper harlequeen fic

_**HI GUYS! **_

_**I have a bunch of half-thought out chapters/plot-ideas that I want to save online. I worked on these things VERY sporadically. They're NOT complete. They're NOT what would be finally presented. BUT if you reaaaally love Matt X Tai - READ ON! **_

_**This one just couldn't get anymore cliched bodice-ripper Harlequeen romance-type XD  
><strong>_

Yamachi fic

_BOOOOOOM_

I was startled awake by the loud noise, not understanding what was happening for a split second before paralyzing fear shot through me. Instantly, I was falling out of my bed and running for the crib a few feet away.

The shrill crying voice filled me with relief. My child was still safe! Thank god!

"Shhh… it's all right my little love," I said, trying to sooth him, lifting my 3 month old son into my arms. "Daddy is here," I cooed. "And he won't let anything happen to you." The high-pitched crying stopped as he heard me but he was still making terrified little whimpers.

A hard knock came at the door, frightening my baby into crying again. "Your highness!" The harsh voice of the guard only made things worse. "Your highness! We must take you to the safe-hold immediately!"

"Just a few minutes!" I yelled back. As King, I had duties to my soldier and my people. But as a parent, my first thought was my frightened little baby. He was clutching my night-clothes tightly in his little fists, nuzzling against my chest and seeking reassurance. I knew feeding him would be the quickest way to calm him down a little before I tried to move. I settled into the nearby chair and pushed aside my linens to uncover a nipple. Thankfully, we were hidden in the shadows in one corner of the room so I would have a little time to act if someone did manage to get through the guards at my door. As my son started to suckle from me, I moved my thoughts towards making sense of the chaos I could hear outside the window.

Who would attack us now? In the last year, we had become the strongest tribe in Egypt and none of our neighbors dared to try our new strength. It had to be Northern barbarians. But it was winter for them – no one would dare risk trying to make it down here through their icy-oceans this time of the year. They couldn't make it!

But I knew that wasn't true. At least one kingdom could. Atleast one person could.

My mind drew up the image of a perfectly chiseled face but I immediately pushed it away from my thoughts, horrified at the implications.

_No! It can't be him! He promised me a whole year! _One part of my mind argued fiercely.

_It's been a year…_ another part whispered back.

I started to count back frantically in my mind, hoping that I was wrong - Koji was now 3 months old and I had carried him for 9 months after those 2 weeks…

_Oh god. It was him. _

Well, Yagami isn't as weak now as we were back then, I decided grimly. Even if it is him with his powerful Northern army and his advanced weaponry, we have a better fighting chance now than we did a year ago. We hadn't sat by idle – we strengthened our walls, built more defenses. I was hopeful we could withstand another attack without devastating loss to food and citizens.

I had managed to almost lull myself back into a state of confidence when I noticed the figure climbing into my window. Silent and agile, he pulled himself into my 2nd story room and then straightened to his full height. My mind reeled as it recognized that intimately familiar figure.

_It was __**him**__! _I gasped but could do nothing more without disturbing my feeding child.

He reacted immediately to that gasp, piercing blue eyes easily finding me even as I tried to slink back into the darkness.

"Ahh… I've been looking for you… It's been a hell of time trying to climb up here with your blasted sand walls…" He smirked triumphantly and let his eyes roam possessively over my horrified face – but I could see them widen in surprise as he saw the tiny blond head bobbing against my unclothed chest.

Dark Egyptians like me were not blond. Only Northerners had blond children… Northerners like him…

"Stay away from us, you bastard!" I hissed, panicking as I saw understanding begin to dawn in his eyes, tugging my clothes back into place and pulling my child tightly into my arms. Koji started to wail again but his shrill cries were muffled by my chest.

"How…?" He asked, jerking towards me as if pulled into motion like a puppet on a string.

Normally I would have reacted much more violently in my own defense, but there was nothing I could do with the precious bundle in my arms. I gently cooed to my baby, hushing him and wrapping my arms around him, as I hid his face into my chest, glaring at the man like he was scum on the sole of my shoe.

At that moment, my soldiers came bursting in through the door.

Hours later, the attack was finally over and I was standing in my private office. My closest advisor and brother-in-law Daisuke stood across from me.

"How bad was it this time?" I asked grimly. I had done a preliminary walk-through of our fortress stores after the attack but I hadn't yet had a chance to go out and see the people or our fields.

"Our defenses for the food supplies and valuable goods held up. We lost a few minor holdings but most of it survived intact." Daisuke told me – but I could see there wasn't any triumph in his gaze. "But I don't think that's what they were after…"

Wha… Then why had they attacked? The only other thing we have is… people.

My blood ran cold.

"How many?" I asked.

"Ten men, forty women and sixty children, we believe," he said grimly. "Yolei was one of them."

My mind flashed to my beautiful cousin. Her mother was a Northern woman – her father my uncle. I shuddered – she would not survive the violent things that happened to an abducted slave for long.

But those bastards had a major loss as well. And I was sure they would do anything to regain that loss.

"We will have to set up a trade right away," I said. "Have the scribes draft a letter saying that we have captured the Crown prince of Ishida and we will be sending him back in pieces unless those bastards free every single one of my people."

I started to make my way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Daisuke asked.

"To see that son of a bitch," I said grimly.

The dungeon was built underneath our two story fortress and somehow always felt a little dingy. Ofcourse, it wasn't cold by the freezing Northern standards but my Egyptian bones still felt the chill. Each dungeon room had a solid wooden door holding the prisoner inside but only a few of the chambers had any occupants. The last one at the end of the long corridor was guarded by 8 men instead of just 2. My guards knew what that Northern prince was capable of – even when they had cornered him in my room just a few hours ago, he had almost managed to fight his way through 20 guards to escape. They had only managed to capture him because he had been slow to react in the first place. They certainly weren't taking chances now.

"My King," they bowed, as they saw me approaching; their voices were exhausted and their eyes sad. Our Kingdom was small enough that everyone felt the loss of a 110 people in some way.

"I have terms of trade to discuss with our prisoner," I said. They quickly opened the door and let me in, moving to follow me but I waved them off. "Leave us," I commanded and they bowed out, shutting the door behind them.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room – dawn had not come yet and only moonlight streamed in through a small window near the ceiling. Finally I could make him out shackled in a corner, his proud form slumped against the wall - his blond hair like a halo around the sharp features of his handsome young face. He still looked the same, just bruised and bloodied from the combat. The same hard chest I had been pressed underneath countless times, the same possessive hands which had thoroughly explored my body, those same lean hips and legs that had moved between my thighs as he found his pleasure inside me.

"You're finally here," he smirked, raising those piercing blue eyes to meet mine. Eyes so similar to my precious baby's.

"How could you attack us again?" I hissed at him. "We had an agreement!"

"That agreement was for a year…" He drawled. For someone whose life expectancy was very much uncertain, he sure sounded rather bored.

"Yes, but after those 2 weeks … I didn't think you _could_ do it again…" My voice became very small. In truth, he had hurt me by attacking the Kingdom I worked so hard to build up.

"It was precisely because of those two weeks I had to do it again," He whispered back, almost as quietly.

"So they meant nothing to you?" I had to grind out, tears starting to come to my eyes as I couldn't push away images of this man, pressing me into the mattress and clasping our hands beside my head as he pushed inside me.

"On the contrary they meant a great deal more to me than they did to you, my love," He laughed but his voice didn't have any humor. "After those 2 weeks, how could I ever forget how sweetly you surrendered to me? How you begged for my touch? Sighed when I entered you... I know you enjoyed it but I don't know why didn't you come to me afterwards?" Those blue eyes were glowing in the darkness - I had seen them glow before in his lust for me but this was the first time I saw them glow in anger. I found it irritating.

"Come to you? What do you think I am, your concubine?"

"No," he shook his head. "You would be my consort. You and our child belong by my side where I can protect you both."

"Whaa…?" It was my turn to be surprised. Ofcourse it wasn't shocking that he would eventually figure out Koji was his but I hadn't expected it so soon.

"I've had a couple of hours to think about it, my love. I'll admit it was a shock when I first saw him but now it all makes sense… Unless another Angel-blood has had your beautiful body, don't even try denying that he is mine."

Suddenly, I was exhausted. I had only a vague inkling of what being Angel-blood meant but I didn't care to find out more right now. "I'm not going to deny that Koji is yours. But I am here to discuss the terms of your exchange for my people."

He ignored my attempts at getting to the business at hand. "Koji is it?" He thought it over for a second. "I like that name – it's strong," He smirked. "I would love to meet our little prince…"

"Absolutely not." I said resolutely. I had no intention of placing either myself or Koji in a position where this bastard could kidnap either of us.

This time, his eyes blazed with his anger. "You have withheld yourself and my son from me – that is unacceptable. By angel law, I have claimed you for my mate & I intend to take you back to my kingdom with me whether you like it or not. And you will like it… remember?"

Inadvertently, the memory from this time a year ago came back to me.

I was in a grand chamber in the Ishida kingdom - my advisors Daisuke and Izzy stood at my side. The room was made of marble and engraved with ornate designs. Just a few of those decorations would feed my entire kingdom for a month. But I paid attention to none of it – I was focused on the blond man seated at the throne.

"So… you're the new king of the Yagami lands…," the man stated, his blue eyes had an amused twinkle as if wondering why we were even here. I was barely able to control my temper – the Ishidas had already insulted us. This was not the meeting with the king I had originally requested – I found out shortly before our audience that this smug young man, barely out of his teens, was Crown Prince Yamato. And now this _boy_ dared to laugh me? A king of one of the oldest tribes in Egypt? My hand itched to draw my sword but Izzy's hand on my arm restrained me.

"Yes, my father passed on unexpectedly last month." I seethed inwardly but managed to keep my voice calm outside.

"I am sorry to hear that – my father had great respect for yours." He said sincerely, and my anger ebbed a little. "But what brings you here, King Yagami?"

"I wish to discuss a peace treaty with King Ishida," I stressed the word 'King'.

"I am the General of his army and I am also responsible for this country's dealings with the Egyptians. Do you not think me capable? I assure you I have many skills you would enjoy…" I felt his blue gaze lingering on my body and suddenly felt very naked, though I was dressed in the blue and gold Yagami robes.

"What can we offer you to stop you from attacking us again?" I asked plainly, ignoring that twisting feeling in the pit of my stomach as his eyes continued to stare into mine.

"Well… it is good to see you're interested in getting straight to the point," Yamato had a grudging respect in his voice and I felt myself smirk. "However, I cannot think of anything – you're not capable of defending your territory against us and you have spices and food we want."

Oh no. This was not going well. I looked at my advisors but they were as helpless as I was. "Perhaps a trade could be arranged – you will lose less men and we can offer a lot of concessions."

"King Yagami, we are Vikings – our people understand that a few lives will be lost on the battlefield. And as for your concessions, we don't need them when we can simply take what we want…"

My rage started boiling over and I could not control my voice any longer. "In that case, you doom your men to an unnecessary death and my people to starvation!"

"That is of no concern to me," he said dismissively. "I will attack Yagami when I see it fit… the best you can do is prepare." Then suddenly, his eyes started glinting measuringly. "Unless… there is something … else… that you might be able to offer me instead…?" His mouth curved into a smile & I WAS SURE I WOULDn't like his next words.

But I snatched at the thread of hope in my heart. "What is it you want, Prince Yamato?" I asked cautiously.

"You will spend two weeks in my bed and in exchange, I will not attack your kingdom for a year." He had said this loudly and clearly. But I felt the words ringing far away in my ears as my stomach bottomed out beneath me. Next to me, I could hear the sound of metal as Daisuke and Izzy drew their swords and I reflexively pulled mine out as well.

"Wha… the crown prince cannot be serious!" The protest came from one of his advisors, a dark haired man with glasses.

"Ahh…. But I am serious, Kido," The blond bastard said, turning to his companion. "We do not need to attack Yagami – our holdings are easily filled by pillaging half the kingdoms of the South. And it gives King Yagami here a chance to show how benevolent and loving he is towards his people – so what say you my King? Give yourself to me for 2 weeks and let your country rebuild? Yagami will build defenses not only against us but your neighbors as well if you don't have to worry about defending against as strong an opponent as us…"

"You don't have to do this, Tai," Daisuke whispered. Izzy nodded his agreement. "We will find another way – we will make alliances with our neighbors and fight these people off."

I took hope in their words but only for a minute. We had tried everything else before – Ishida was just too strong and my people were slowly starving to death. A year of freedom from these attacks could mean the difference between the survival and destruction of my country. I knew there was no choice.

"I agree to those conditions," I said, proud of how steady my voice sounded and wondering how exactly things were to happen between us. I had been with women before ofcourse but never a man. No doubt it would be painful – for me atleast.

"Tai no!" Izzy cried.

"Very well," Yamato smiled from his seat. "Your companions will be seen off immediately and you will present yourself to me tonight."

"I saw our little angel suckling from your nipple this evening and it made me a little thirsty… why don't you come over here and let his father have a taste too, hmmm?"

My lips trembled for his kisses, my nipples ached for his lips and I felt emptiness unless he was inside me, claiming me. Nothing mattered but having his dick stretch my hole, my legs wrapped around him or spread wide open underneath him, taking him as deep as he would go.

Propriety and location had no meaning to him. I finally understood that 3 days into our agreement – if the mood struck him, it did not matter where we were or who was waiting for us – he would take me to the nearest dark corner and fuck me into a panting, incoherent ball of nerves.

I worked hard to keep the blush off my face as I saw Matt's mother approach. It was a little uncomfortable seeing her again – the first time we met, her son had been inside me. She was still as agelessly beautiful.

"Yamato," she smiled, running up as she embraced him. "I am relived you were recovered." She took his hands in her face and stared at him, long and hard before turning her attention to me.

"Ahh… Taichi Yagami – I do remember you," she smiled. I blushed, a little uncomfortable as I recalled the circumstances of our first meeting. Koji, who had been asleep in my arms until now, awoke with a little giggle.

"What? It can't be," she said, staring at wonderment.

"Yes mother," Matt smiled. "That is your grandson, Koji."

She rushed at me and stared down at the bundle in my arms – "Oh, Yamato – he's perfect," she cooed. "He looks just like his father did when he was a baby."


	4. tai kidnaps matt fic

_**HI GUYS! **_

_**I have a bunch of half-thought out chapters/plot-ideas that I want to save online. I worked on these things VERY sporadically. They're NOT complete. They're NOT what would be finally presented. BUT if you reaaaally love Matt X Tai - READ ON! **_

"I don't know Tai – there are a lot of variables in there…," Sora had a slightly unconvinced look in her amber eyes but we've been friends for years now so I knew it was a matter of time before I worked her down.

"Oh come on!" I wheedled, trying to persuade her. "It's fool-proof – it'd be waaay waaay easy to get him - I've been driving the guy around everywhere for the last 2 weeks. He trusts me now!"

"Ok – so he'll get in a car with you," Sora conceded that point. "But where are you going to take him once you get him?"

"Urmm… my place?" I asked uncertainly. I hadn't thought that part of my plan out properly but that's what Sora was for. She was good at thinking about those pesky details ahead of time.

"No good," she shook her head again. "That's probably the first place they'd look."

"Well, I don't have any other places…," I sighed.

She looked like she was turning the thought over in her head for a few minutes. "Remember that old cottage my grandparents have out by the sea – we went there when we were 20 with a couple of the others…," she said, trying to jog my memory.

"Oh yeah! It was a couple of hours out from civilization!" I grinned wide – this was great! The place was perfect! It was the middle of winter and no one was going to go that far up the mountain. It was definitely isolated enough – and it was right on the lake and near some hot-springs.

"It's great! I'll just take him up there and you wait for the ransom to roll in – just watch. In one week, we'll be rolling in the money!" I smiled widely, convincingly and even Sora gave me a small smile, although she was not entirely convinced.

That's right. My best friend & I were currently hatching up a kidnapping plan. And we weren't going to kidnap just anyone – oh no. We were after one Yamato Ishida, 28 year old movie-star extraordinaire and our ticket out of the ghetto.

It all started when I landed a job as a chauffeur with the New York Minute Agency. The agency worked mostly with A-list celebrities and other disgustingly rich clientele. Now, I was pretty excited to have a job that didn't need be to working construction in the middle of the blistering summer or freezing my ass off doing road-work in the winter. But it led to the unenviable position of having to sit hours and hours in my car bored out of my mind and twiddling my thumbs in the car. And as they say, an idle mind is the devil's workshop.

Now this plan wouldn't have worked with any of my previous clients – mostly everyone travelled with body-guards. Big, burly body-guards who could probably bend me into a pretzel without breaking a sweat. But Yamato Ishida was an exception – he didn't believe in body-guards, atleast hadn't used one in the 2 weeks I had been driving him around.

….?

"Everything ready, Tai?" I asked, standing across from my driver.

"Yes sir," he said, opening the door to the expensive black sedan that would be taking me back to my house. It was only 2 in the afternoon but luckily, it was a quick shoot this afternoon. I was looking forward to some serious sleep after the past few weeks of 18 hour work-days.

He was dressed in the customary penguin-suit required by his position. Lately, I had found myself wondering more and more what that body would look like underneath those stuffy clothes – probably pretty lean. The guy was scary when it came to his soccer-obsession. Involuntarily, my mind started supplying images of him on a soccer-pitch, dressed in short-shorts and a tank-top, sweat pouring out of his messy brown hair, his skin bronze in the sunlight…

I quickly pulled my thoughts back in line. Fantasizing about my driver when I was supposed to be in love with my costar Mimi was definitely not good for my career. The ride was supposed to take 20 min but I was so tired that I decided to get a little sleep…

"Hey, let me know when we're getting closer," I told Tai then lifted up my tinted windows and started to fall asleep.

When I woke up again, it was sometime in the afternoon and we were in the mountains. Huh? What was going on.


End file.
